First Date
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: Sticky is finally going out with Swizzle Malarkey, Minty's cousin. How will her dream night go with her dream guy?


**sweet princess: Hola, mis amigos! I'm back with my promised sequel of Shy**

**Sticky: I can't believe this is really happening!**

**Swizzle: I can't believe i have a date with a really cute girl**

**Sweet princess: I can't believe no one's doing the disclaimer**

**Sticky: sweetprincess900045 does not own wir. All she does own is reese and Sugarlina Sweetcream!**

**Sweet princess: exactamundo! so sit back and read!**

**Reese: Arf Arf!**

* * *

Sticky sighed dreamily. She had remembered when Swizzle kissed her cheek that night, and could not help but to feel silly in her stomach. Every time she thought about it, she felt the butterflies in her stomach. Once again, she blushed when she felt Swizzle's lips on her cheek and giggled. Not far from Sticky, Minty, Torvald, and Minty Sakura watched her from another booth and smirked knowingly at each other.

"She's thinking about him again," Torvald teased.

"Who knew our little Sticky could get a date with Minty-chan's cousin?" Minty Sakura added.

Minty scowled at her Japanese recolor and looked at Sticky. "I just can't believe that my little sister got a date with my cousin! How does that even happen?!" Minty exclaimed. Torvald smiled and gently shoved her. "Come on, loosen up. Sticky's been having a crush on him for a _long_ time. You should be happy for her!" Torvald pointed out, gesturing towards Sticky. "Besides, how often does Sticky have this opportunity in her life?" They all looked over at Sticky and smiled. Minty sighed heavily and rested her head on the table.

"Why did this have to happen?" Minty groaned.

At that moment, Vanellope and Rancis stopped by their tables. "Hey guys. What's happening?" Vanellope asked, sliding into their booths.

"Minty's just mad because Sticky's dating Swizzle," Torvald explained.

"Torvald!" Minty yelled angrily.

"Really? I'm so happy for Sticky!" Vanellope squealed, looking at Rancis. "So that explains why Swizzle was so giddy earlier."

"Wait. What do you mean?" Minty asked questioningly. "Oh, well Swizzle was telling me and Gloyd about how he scored a date with Sticky, and was going to take her out on a date. He said something about kissing heror something," Rancis explained.

"WHAT?!" Minty exploded.

Minty slid out of the booth and ran out of ice cream parlor. The others watch her hop into her kart and drive off. Vanellope raised an eyebrow and looked at Minty Sakura and Torvald. "So… I take it she's not to cool with the idea?" she asked. Torvald groaned and rested her head on her fists, looking over towards Sticky. "Ever since Swizzle took Sticky out the fair, Sticky's been in la la land, and Minty's being the overprotective sister," Torvald explained, taking a bite of her butterscotch ice cream. "It's like when Ralph found out you two here dating, except Ralph isn't your related brother."

"But Sticky and Swizzle aren't dating, right?" Vanellope inquired. "So what's the big deal?"

"The big deal, Vanellope, is that Sticky is seeing Swizzle, Minty's cousin," Minty Sakura explained.

"What I want to know is how the two got together," Rancis chimed in.

Minty Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh, classic tale. Minty just wanted Sticky to come out of her shell so she invited Swizzle over while we went out to the mall, and we come back and find out that they both went to a carnival," Minty Sakura elucidated to the two. "Though I don't see the problem. This was Minty's idea."

"So in other words, Minty's plan backfired on her in a way?" Rancis solicited. "And now she's heading over to Swizzle about it?"

Torvald and Minty Sakura sighed and continued eating. "Pretty much," they answered. Vanellope nodded and looked at Rancis, looking at him knowingly. "Well, I guess we should head out. Rancis and I will be late for our movie Puss in Boots!" Vanellope said in a dramatic Spanish accent, waving her hand in the air. "Adiós a mis amigos!" The two couple took each other's hand and walked out, smiling at each other, leaving Torvald and Minty Sakura alone at the booth.

'You think Minty will ever drop this, Sakura-chan?" Torvald asked.

"Highly doubt it," Minty Sakura groaned.

Minty screeched to a halt and jumped out of her kart, throwing her helmet on her seat. She stormed up Swizzle's driveway and ran up the porch. "SWIZZLE MALARKEY, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL COME INSIDE MYSELF!" Minty's voice boomed. It wasn't long until Swizzle opened the door, looking a bit bedraggled to say the least.

"Geez, Mint. You wanna tone it down a bit? I just got back from the speedway," he moaned, rubbing his eyes.

Minty glared at him and grabbed his shirt. "You were planning on kissing my little sister on our date, weren't you?!" she growled. Swizzle looked at her perplexed and scratched his head. "Huh, who?" he asked.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT STICKY, YOU IDIOT!" she screamed pinning him to the wall.

Swizzle winced and stuck a finger in his ear. "Alright, sheesh. What does Sticky has to do with anything?" he inquired. Minty growled and drove Swizzle to the wall. "I told you to help Sticky not to be shy anymore, NOT TO KISS UP TO MY LITTLE SISTER!" she raged on.

"Hold on, you told me to help Sticky to not be so shy anymore, and I did. Why are you so mad?" Swizzle asked.

"Because you asked out my sister!" she answered.

Swizzle pushed off Minty and brushed off his shirt. "Well too bad, because me and Sticky are going out on a date, whether you like it or not," Swizzle said nonchalantly. Minty shook her head and stepped up in front of him. "You can't do this to me, Swizzle. She's my sister. I don't want her to go out with a player like you," she protested. Swizzle glared at her and shook her head.

"You know, Sticky is actually a really sweet girl. And yeah, she's shy, but you know what? She's cute, funny, and she's the only girl I actually have a shot with. So if you're my true cousin, you'll stay out of it!" Swizzle exclaimed.

'Swizzle-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it! Get out!"

Swizzle grabbed Minty's jacket and led her out the door. "Goodbye, cousin," he said, pushing her ouside and slamming the door. Minty stared at the door in shock then crossed her arm. She shook her head and marched back to her kart.

"This isn't over, Malarkey!" she yelled at him, driving back to house.

A few days had passed and finally, it was Sticky's first date with swizzle. She was nervous at first, since Swizzle was the coolest kid in all of Sugar Rush, and grew worried every time she thought about it. Sticky looked at her reflection in the mirror and straightened her dress out. She had decided to go with a turquoise dress with a sequined bodice and an overlayed tulle skirt. She slipped a turquoise headband with a small candy wrapper bow on her head and wore dressy high heels with rhinestone embellished straps. Sticky brushed her hair, humming a bit, when Torvald and Minty Sakura came in.

"Knock knock," Torvald said, smiling.

"Sticky-chan, are you ready?" Minty Sakura asked.

Sticky sighed and looked at them. "I-I don't think I can do this, guys," she replied, shaking her head. "I mean, Swizzle Malarkey is the hottest, coolest guy in _Sugar Rush_, and I'm going out on a date with him. I'm not sure if I can spend the night with Minty's cousin." Sticky took a deep breath and plopped on her bed.

"I mean, what if Swizzle's not interested in me?"

Torvald smirked at her sister and sat down next to her. "I don't know. By the way he looked at you, I think it's pretty obvious that you two have a thing for each other," Torvald teased. Sticky blushed and pushed Torvald off the bed when the doorbell rang.

"It's Swizzle! Sakura-chan, go open the door!" Sticky squeaked.

Minty Sakura rolled her eyes and headed towards the door. She unlocked it and smiled at Swizzle. "Hello, Swizzle-kun. Sticky's just finishing up. Come in," she said. Swizzle walked in and sat down, fiddling with his fingers.

"Finally, after all this time trying to impress Sticky, I'm finally going out on a date with her," Swizzle whispered to himself, looking at his hands. "I always thought Sticky didn't notice me."

"Really?" Minty Sakura inquired, sitting on the arm of the couch. "You know, Sticky feels the same about you. She always thought you didn't notice her."

Swizzle looked at Minty Sakura and reverted his gaze to his hands. At that moment, Sticky came out and smiled bashfully at Swizzle. "H-hi, Swizzle," she said, waving at him. Swizzle looked her and just stared at her awestruck.

"Sticky, you look… amazingly hot in that dress!" Swizzle exclaimed, bolting upright.

"Thank you, Swizzle. You look amazingly hot- I mean, attractive! I mean… just forget it," she rambled, looking flustered.

Swizzle smirked and handed her a small candy flower, which Sticky happily took. He decided to wear a light blue plaid shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes and his racing blazer. "Shall we, m'lady?" Swizzle asked, offering her a crook of her arm. Sticky bit her lip and took his arm. "We shall," she replied, taking his arm. Sticky looked back at Minty Sakura and Torvald, who had just walked in the room, and winked at the two. Minty Sakura closed the door and looked at Torvald questioningly.

"You know, I was wondering, Where's Minty?" Minty Sakura asked.

"Hm, don't know. I haven't seen her," Torvald answered. "Maybe she went to take a walk."

'I'm so going to kill those two," Minty growled, glaring at Sticky and Swizzle through a window of a nearby restaurant. She couldn't hear what they were saying exactly, but all she saw was that the two were laughing at something Swizzle said. "When this date is over, I'm going to scold Sticky for actually taking up Swizzle's offer on a date, and then I'm going to murder Swizzle for trying to flirt with my sister!" As Minty continued to spy on the two, a group of gumdrops confronted Minty.

"Minty, can we have your autographs?" they asked excitedly.

Minty looked at them and looked back at Sticky. "Uh… sure," she replied. "Anything for my fans." The gumdrops squealed and whisked Minty away from the window. Meanwhile, inside the restaurant, Sticky and Swizzle were enjoying themselves while having a conversation. A peppermint waiter had served them their food and they dug into their dessert.

"So you actually attempted to drive down Diet Cola Mountain? On your kart? Why?" Sticky inquired.

"Because I was in a daring mood. Plus, I had nothing else to do on a Saturday morning," Swizzle explained.

Sticky smiled at him and giggled. "Swizzle, you sure take life to the fullest. Is there anything you can't do, Mr. Hotshot?" Swizzle raised an eyebrow and smirked at her teasingly. "Why? You wanna see the Swizz in action?" he teased. "If you want, you can come and cheer the Swizz on if you'd like." Sticky blinked and looked back down at her blue moon ice cream bowl, blushing faintly. Swizzle gazed at Sticky and rested his head on his fists. Sticky looked at him and smiled bashfully.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face or something?" she asked.

"No, it's just… well, You're a lot more different than cousin Minty. Polar opposites," he replied. Swizzle spotted a blotch of ice cream on Sticky's cheek and wiped it off with his thumb. Sticky and Swizzle stared at each for a while, their faces bright red. Slowly, they took each other's hands and leaned in for a kiss, when a peppermint waiter broke their moment.

"Your check, sir," he said.

Swizzle took it from him and looked at the bill. He fished out a handful of gold coin and handed it to the waiter. Swizzle looked at Sticky and took her hand. "Come on, Sticky. Let's go to a carnival. They're holding it at another game. It'll be fun," Swizzle coaxed. Sticky nodded and followed Swizzle out the restaurant. Sticky looked behind her shoulder and scanned her eyes around.

"You coming, Sticky?" Swizzle asked.

Sticky looked back and ran towards him. At the back of the restaurant, Minty crawled out of the bushes and gasped. "Geez. Who knew my fans could get so aggressive?" she panted, looking up. "Oh no, Sticky!" She got up and dashed towards them, trying to catch up.

"Winner!" a man cried out, handing Swizzle a giant stuffed Pikachu. "Thanks. Here you go, Sticky," he said. Sticky squealed and took the stuffed pokemon in her grasp. She smiled and kissed Swizzle's cheeks and hugged him. "So what do you want to do next?" Swizzle asked, leading Sticky away from the basketball hoop booth. Sticky shrugged around and caught the sight of mini golf nearby.

"Let's play mini golf, Swizzle!" she suggested, walking towards it.

"You sure you want to play? Looks kind of difficult for a girl," he teased.

"Shut up! I can to play!" she retorted back, smiling at him. She took the golf club from the vendor and looked down at the ball. Squinting down at it with concentration, she firmly swung the club and watched the ball as it fell into the hole. "Woohoo, yay! I won, I won!" Sticky exclaimed, jumping up and down. She smirked at Swizzle and stuck her tongue at him. "See? Who's the idiot now?" Swizzle smiled and held up his hands in defense.

"Woah, okay, Miss Feisty pants, I get it!" Swizzle chuckled. "No need to be so over the top."

"Here you go, little missy," the vendor guy said, handing her a rainbow beanie baby dog. Sticky smiled at Swizzle and handed it to him. Swizzle smiled and took Sticky's hand and led her around the carnival. Swizzle looked up and beamed at the ride in front of him.

"Let's go on that rollercoaster," he suggested.

Sticky looked up and whimpered. "Um… I don't know. It looks pretty far up," Sticky dissented. Swizzle realized that she began to tense up and slightly shivering. He smiled and tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Don't worry. I'm going with you. I'd be an idiot to let you ride that thing alone," he assured her. Sticky smiled gratefully and took his hand, letting Swizzle lead the way. The two stood at the railing, waiting patiently for the coming car. Soon the rollercoaster came and screeched to a stop, and many people scrambled out of the ride, laughing in contentment.

"See? Lots people like rollercoasters," Swizzle pointed out, trying to convince Sticky.

At that moment, a little girl crawled out of the ride, tears pouring out of her eyes. Sticky looked at her and back at Swizzle, fear flashing in her eyes. "Okay, she doesn't count. Come on, Sticky. How bad can it be?" he said. Sticky sighed and nodded at him. Tentatively, she got into the car and brought down the lap bar. Swizzle got in the seat next to her and smiled at her. "It's going to be okay. Don't worry, I'm right here," he assured her. Sticky took a deep breath and smiled at him. At that moment, the rollercoaster lurched forward and accelerated up the track. Sticky's breathing grew heavier and heavier as she got closer to the top, her hands.

"Swizzle, I'm scared," she whimpered.

"It's okay, Sticky. Just relax," Swizzle replied.

The rollercoaster came to the climax of the track and sped down. Sticky screamed as loud as she can, while Swizzle cried out in enjoyment. "This is awesome!" he screamed. Sticky, however, turned around and threw up chunks over to the side. Just when things couldn't get any worse, the ride has twists, turns, and loops. "Make it stop!" Sticky pleaded. Finally, the ride slowed down and screeched to a stop. Sticky pushed the lap bar off her and got up from the ride, storming off in a huff.

"Sticky! Sticky, wait," Swizzle called after her.

Swizzle jogged and grabbed a hold of Sticky's arm. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked. Sticky yanked her arm and twirled around, slapping her hand across Swizzle's face. "As far away from you! Because of you, I'm sick now! Minty was right about you! I can't believe I actually went on this date with you!" she exclaimed, storming off. Sticky wiped the tears off her face and ran off, leaving Swizzle standing alone, stunned. Sticky slowed down to a jog and stood in the middle of a crowd, suddenly feeling queasy.

"I think I'm going to hurl," she moaned.

She bent over and puked massive vomit all over a by-passer's shirt. He cringed at the sickening vomit that was splattered all over his clean shirt and glared at Sticky. "What's your problem, chic? You just puked chunks on my shirt," he yelled, shoving Sticky to the ground. Sticky moaned in pain at the sudden contact to the ground, looking up at her torturer in despair. He laughed with his friends and pouted mockingly.

"What's wrong? Need your boyfriend?" he teased.

Just then, Swizzle came up at the scene and swung his fists across his face hard. The boy stumbled back and looked at Swizzle in shock. "Leave my girl alone, or you'll have to deal with the Swizz!" he shouted taking off his jacket, throwing it on the ground. Sticky, realizing that a fight was coming in and that a crowd has formed, finally got up her feet, and watched as Swizzle and the boy prepared to fight each other. The boy threw a punch, but Swizzle dodged it in time. Swizzle threw his fist across his face again and punched his stomach hard. Swizzle, who was now clearly furious, punched his jaw, knocking him off his feet and landing on his back hard. The crowd applauded when they saw the boy moaned in pain, his nose slightly bruised.

"Not so tough, now, are you, punk?" Swizzle shouted, kicking his stomach repeatedly. "Mess with my girl and I mess with you. Touch her again, and see what happens!

"Hey, dude, cut it out! Okay, it's over, done," another guy intervened, pushing Swizzle back.

"Hey! Break it up here!" one of the vendors yelled, pushing his way through the crowd. He looked at Swizzle and the boy and pointed towards the exit. "Both of you. Get out. Now," he growled. Sticky grabbed a hold of Swizzle's jacket and held onto her stuffed Pikachu. She took Swizzle's hand and pulled him away before it got out of hands. Swizzle flickered back to life and looked at Sticky.

"Sticky?" he said.

Sticky looked back at him and smiled. "Let's go, Mr. Troublemaker," she giggled.

As the crowd dispersed, Minty, who was covered in mud and twigs, looked after the two in shock. "Wow. I guess that explains why my cousin is so protective over my sister," she said, following them.

"Sticky, I'm sorry I ruined our date," Swizzle said apologetically. The two had returned back to Sugar Rush and got themselves some ice cream, and strolled around the candy cane forest. Sticky smiled and shook her head, looking at Swizzle. "Don't apologize. I actually had fun… and I thought it was sweet of you to defend me like that," she replied. "There's just one thing I need to ask you, though."

"Anything."

Sticky stopped walking and looked at Swizzle curiously. "Why'd you refer me as your girl?" she asked. Swizzle looked at her and looked at her bashfully. "W-well, the thing is… it's a boring story," he stammered. Sticky walked closer to swizzle and hugged her Pikachu closer to him. "Tell me," she begged. Swizzle looked at her, tossing his beanie baby back and forth in his hands for a while and smirked.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

Swizzle shrugged and tilted her chin slightly upwards. "Okay," he said. Before Sticky could say anything, she felt Swizzle's lips press against hers. Sticky's eyes widened in surprise, but didn't pull away from the kiss. They stood there for a while until Swizzle pulled away and looked into Sticky's eyes. "W…why'd you kiss me?" she asked. Swizzle smiled and cupped her cheeks. "Because I like you. Like like you," he explained, Sticky stayed quiet while processing this new information and blushed.

"Well, in that case…. I like like you too," she said. "So…now what?"

The two of them just stood there, not knowing what to do. Swizzle looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "Listen, since we both like like each other, do you….want to go out with me? As my girlfriend?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Sticky leaned in and kissed his cheek, smiling. "I'd love to be your girlfriend," she replied. Swizzle smiled and draped his jacket over her shoulders. Sticky smiled and brushed her slightly disheveled hair in place.

"Come on, I'll drop you home," he said.

Sticky smiled and hopped on his back, giggling. He hoisted her up and continued walking through thr candy cane forest. After a long, heavy silence, Swizzle finally reached Sticky's house, much to their displeasure. Sticky slipped off his back and walked up the front door, looking back at Swizzle.

"Thanks for an awesome night, Swizzle. I had fun," she said, slipping his jacket off her shoulder and handing it back to him.

"No problem, Sticky," he replied back. "I had fun too. I hope we can do this again."

They smiled at each other, not knowing what to say or do, when Minty came up and glared at the two. "Stay away from my little sister, Malarkey, or else!" she exclaimed. Swizzle and Sticky eyeballed Minty and raised an eyebrow. Minty's tattered clothes were stained in dirt, mud and twigs, her hair was completely in shambles and her eyes had bag underneath. "Minty, did you follow us this entire time?" Sticky asked cautiously. "Of course I followed you! As if I was going to let my cousin go on a date with my sister unsupervised," Minty answered. "Now you stay away from my little sis-" Before Minty could say anything else, Torvald and Minty Sakura came out.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Torvals asked.

"Minty-chan, what happened to you?" Minty Sakura asked.

"Long story," Minty mumbled in annoyance. She glanced over to Swizzle and Sticky and glared at her cousin. "Well, I would stay with you guys, but I'm going to bed. So, ladies, Minty, sayonara," Swizzle said. He leaned in towards Sticky and shared a brief kiss, stunning everyone, then pulled away and winked towards Sticky.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby," he said, then walked off into the dark.

Sticky blushed at his and turned around, smiling at a smirking Torvald and Minty Sakura. "So what was that kiss all about?" they teased. Sticky chuckled and smiled. "Swizzle asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend… and I said yes!" she squealed, hugging her Pikachu tightly. Torvald and Minty Sakura squealed along with her, congratulating her on her newfound relationship, while Minty, dozed off into space.

"I need a bath," she moaned, walking in the house, leaving the three animated girls outside, discussing about Sticky's new relationship.

* * *

**sweet princess: This is exactly like vanillabutter**

**Sticky: How? We don't cuddle as much as they do**

**Sweet princess: No, it's just... never mind.**

**Swizzle: so what's next?**

**Sweet princess: a vanillabutter one-shot. so stay in tuned. Until next time, this is sweet princess signing off! Peace!**

**Reese: Arf Arf**


End file.
